The Game of Clue - Harry Potter Style
by Maria Wood
Summary: Based on the Hasbro Game "Clue" - Mind boggling mysteries for the super sleuth. Was it Harry in the hall with the candlestick? Take the ultimate challenge and test your detective skills!
1. Prologue - Meet the Characters

  
**Clue - Harry Potter Style**   
_Prologue : A Reference_

Use this in reference with the characters in the story. I have chosen six characters out of the Harry Potter story, and at the end of each chapter is a question, which pertains to the story told. If you need help, use this as a reference and look back at the clues which should lead you to the correct answer. 

I've invited the six over to my residence, and over their stay some mishaps happen. Just bear in mind that the following may not be how the characters act in the story; it's just altered here. I'm not JK Rowling, and I do not own the characters. 

**Harry Potter** is known as the "boy who lived" by most of the wizarding community. He was "adopted" by the Dursleys as sort of a slave, who was forbidden to utter the word 'magic' under their household of number four Privet Drive. He was sorted into the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and graduated second in his class to Hermione Granger. He had a childhood crush on Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw , one year older than him. Mr. Potter enjoys quidditch and his dream is to meet his parents. 

**Hermione Granger**, known to family and friends as a know it all, graduated from the Gryffindor House at the top of her class. She hates flying and quidditch, and prefers to stay closer to the ground. She is also a bookworm, known to be hanging around in the Library of Hogwarts. 

**Ronald Weasley** , is the sixth Weasley to graduate from the Gryffindor House, and often is over-shadowed by his older brothers : Percy, Fred, George, Bill, and Charley. 

**Draco Malfoy** , the heir to the Malfoy Family Fortune, who resided in the Slytherin House during his years at Hogwarts. He is an expert fencer, and often criticizes the Hogwarts houses for their mistakes. He is an expert in brewing potions. He loathes Harry for being so famous, Hermione for her intelligence, and Ron for his family life. 

**Ginny Weasley** had a childhood crush on Harry Potter, and often was jealous of Hermione for being so close to Harry and not being attracted to him. Ginny is the youngest of the Weasley children and is the only girl in the family. She is an expert in Charms and enjoys book reading as well as being adventurous. She works for the Daily Prophet and often quotes her own writing as a means of learning device. She was the last to graduate from Gryffindor in the Weasley family. 

**Cho Chang** was Harry's crush for most of his lifetime, and even still Harry wonders if he likes her or not. She was in the Ravenclaw and the seeker on the house team. Harry and Cho enjoyed a close competition, and she was accepted to play in the Professional Quidditch Team and has been a coveted player for London's team. Cho is very adventurous. On her breaks from Quidditch, she enjoys snowboarding, mountain climbing, and sky diving. 

The six murder weapons were taken from the book series Clue. The six weapons are the **revolver**, **lead pipe**, **rope**, **knife**, **wrench**, and **candlestick**. 

There are eight areas in the household complex : the **dining room, kitchen**, **library**, **bedrooms**, **office**, **gymnasium**, **hall**, and **billiard room**. Keep track of where the guests were and what goes on. I'm pretty amateur at writing mysteries, so if anyone would kindly offer any advice on how to improve the quality of the mysteries ; please do comment by writing a review :) 

* * Maria Wood 


	2. Mystery #1 - The Missing Ring

  
**Clue - Harry Potter Style**   
_Mystery #1 - The Stolen Ring_

"This is stupid!" Hermione Granger threw her hands up in disgust as she threw the red pillow back on the bed. Her screaming and franticness brought Ginny Weasley into the bedroom in which she shared with Hermione. "You stole it didn't you," Hermione shouted - her voice was livid with anger and frustration. Pausing to examine the grease made on her jewelry box, Hermione glared at Ginny. 

"Take what? I didn't do anything of the sort! I don't even know what you're talking about. Calm down or you'll faint." Ginny cautioned, as she glanced at Hermione - her eyes were red with tears. "What'd you loose? When's the last time you saw it? Is there anything I can do to help?" The questions poured out as Ginny attempted to help her room-mate. 

Hermione chuckled. "Oh.. It's just my grandmother's wedding ring. She gave it to me when I was a little girl, and since she died, it's become more priceless every day." Ginny glanced at her sympathetically. "I'm sure it will turn up. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that.. I was just rather frustrated," Hermione apologized and followed Ginny out of their bedroom. 

Downstairs in the Gym, Draco completed his sit-ups and push-ups routine. He wiped his sweaty forhead and checked his watch. It was now twelve o'clock. He fingered the greasy wrench in his pocket, and headed upstairs to take a shower. 'Thank goodness for Cho being able to fix cars.' Upon leaving the gym, Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs at a rapid pace. 

"Hey Malfoy. Got a moment?" Hermione asked. Draco noticed her face was full of tears and couldn't help but wonder why. 

"I was going to take a shower, but whatever. What do you want?" 

"Have you seen my grandmother's ring? I took it off when I was going to take a shower, and when I came back it was gone." 

Draco shook his head sympathetically. "I haven't seen your ring. I was in the gym all morning. Cho was fixing my car so I was working out. You know I couldn't do anything with cars without screwing up. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take a shower." 

As Draco ascended the stairs, Ginny whispered to Hermione, "I wonder if he was born in a mudpit. He smells like he was born in it." Hermione chuckled and continued on to the kitchen. Seated in one of the chairs was Cho Chang who was cleaning off her knife which she'd used to cut apple slices. "Hi Hermione! You look awful upset. Is there anything wrong?" Hermione looked around, but Ginny seemed to have disappeared after talking with Draco. Hermione shrugged and sat down across Cho. 

"I don't want to be suspicious, but have you seen my grandmother's ring? It's been missing since about eleven thirty." Hermione questioned. 

"I was fixing Draco's car from eleven to eleven fourty-five, but Draco was in the gym so I don't think he would have done it." Nodding, Hermione sadly got up and went over to the library where Harry and Ron were enjoying a game of chess, in which Harry had greatly improved after reading '_Wizard's Chess for Dummies_'. 

"Checkmate!" Harry cried triumphantly. "Well that about ties the score." Harry's green eyes noticed Hermione walk into the room. "Hi Hermione. What brings you to the chess lair?" 

"Someone's stolen my grandmother's ring," Hermione said dejectedly. "Have you seen anything? I've really got to get that ring back." 

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione. Harry and I have been in here for nearly an hour from elven o'clock to twelve o'clock. There's no way we could have stolen your ring." 

"Has anyone else been in here?" 

"Cho was.. and so was Draco. Then again, Ginny was too. Well Draco was working on the computer shortly before he went to the gym. Cho came out of no-where and fingered through a book on BMW's. She was fixing Malfoy's car. Ginny came in here to ask where you had went." 

"Oh.. I believe I know who stole my ring now. Thanks to your help boys." 

Who stole Hermione's ring? What weapon and where was the ring hidden? *The answer's below - highlight with your mouse.*

Cho Chang with the wrench in the library. 

**SOLUTION** - Hermione's jewelery box was found with grease on it. If you remember, Draco said that he wasn't particularly good with cars and if he had the greasy wrench, it must mean that someone did his car for him. According to Draco's thoughts Cho fixed his car, and Cho confirmed that with Hermione. How'd she do it? Draco and Cho traded weapons for Cho to fix his car. During that time after Cho fixed his car, she stole the ring - hence the grease - and hid it in the library. * Cho apologized to Hermione, but Hermione still doesn't trust Cho . She cleaned off the ring and it now sits back in the jewelry box. 

Please help me out here. I'm not that good with writing mysteries. Got any ideas for me? Write me at Hpclue@yahoo.com. 


	3. Mystery #2 - There's No Place Like Home

  
**Clue - Harry Potter Style** _Mystery #2 - There's No Place Like Home_

Maria Wood stepped into her residence with a bright smile on her face. She'd just come from an auction in Hollywood, California that was auctioning old props from movies to raise for charity. Since the Wizard of Oz was a childhood movie favorite, she'd gone to see the legendary ruby slippers. However, she couldn't see herself bidding against the Hollywood movie stars just to win her prize - the glass Ruby Slippers worn during the movie. 

** 

In the library, Harry Potter took out his revolver and shot at one of the moving targets against the far wall. It was standard for Ministry of Magic agents to carry muggle weaponry ; after all, they couldn't use magic against muggles. It was cruel and useless since the muggles would probably blab to the muggle world about the magic. Also in the library was Hermione Granger, who was researching about her up-coming dig in the Egyptian Desert searching for magical artifacts lost in the ruins of Cairo. 

"Good morning everyone!" Maria greeted with cheerfulness. Frowning, she shook her head in disapproval as Harry put down his revolver. Hermione lit a candle on the candlestick and waved at Maria. 

"Did you win anything at the auction against the stars?" Hermione asked , obviously wondering about the Wizard of Oz . She watched it with her parents the first time she went to their office to get a check-up and cleaning. "You must have paid a lot in order to win the.." Hermione pointed to the silver box in Maria's hand. 

Maria opened the box just as Draco walked in the doorway holding the lead pipe in his hand. "What's going on in here? Welcome back," Draco said as he waved at Maria. "Did you get anything from the auction?" 

"Yes. I got the ruby red slippers from the Wizard of Oz." Hermione's mouth gaped wide open. Her eyes connoted the words , 'Are you serious?' "I'm not bluffing at all. Here take a peek." Maria opened the silver box and grinned. "They were at the auction for $100,000, but I had to pay close to $150,500 in order to finally beat the other Wizard of Oz fanatic." 

Harry chuckled and continued to fire at the moving targets. "Oh yes, Harry. Can you please disable your firearm, or can you please just put a charm on it - so the noise won't shatter the glass?" Hermione laughed, covering her mouth and reforming herself. 

"Alright," said Harry as he put away the revolver and waved his wand for the moving targets to stop moving about. 'I've got to steal those ruby slippers,' Harry thought to himself as Ronald Weasley entered the room carrying a wrench he'd found in the backyard. 

"Nice shoes," Ron commented - with forced enthusiasm. Ginny wandered in shortly holding a portion of the rope that was on the swing in the backyard. 

"The rope fell off the swing so- Pretty shoes!" Ginny squealed as she hurried over to inspect them. Cocking her head to the side, she watched the ruby red slippers gleamed in the light. 

** 

Later that night ... 

As soon as Maria finished locking up the ruby slippers in the office, a female guest with the knife snuck up and discreetly opened the safe. Glancing around, she stuffed the ruby red slippers into her Quidditch Team bag. Sneaking to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Harry Potter standing at the microwave - waiting for a bag of popcorn to finish heating up. 

"What are you doing up and about?" Harry asked as the microwave beeped and he opened the oven door, where the smell of popcorn floated out. 

"Stealing the slippers," the female guest replied as she knocked him unconscious. She switched weapons with him. Deciding the kitchen was not the safest place to hide the slippers, she headed towards the library - where she was attacked with the male guest with the wrench. He then took it to the billiard room where he was tackled by the female guest with the rope. 

She switched weapons with the male guest on the floor. She headed quietly to the hall ; upon hearing voices, she exited the hall and headed towards the gym , where she was hit on the head with the candlestick. Smiling maliciously, the female guest ran to the bedrooms - but before she could make it there , she was struck with the lead pipe. 

"This thing's worth $150,500!" The male guest whispered excitedly to himself as he hid the object in the only room not visited. He then made a trip back to the kitchen, where he switched weapons with the body lying there - just as it was stirring. "I'm going to make a fortune..." 

** 

Who was it that stole the ruby red slippers? With what weapon? Where did the thief stash it? 

**STOP**

**STOP**

**STOP**

** 

**Answer:** Draco Malfoy with the knife in the Dining Room 

**Solution:** Originally, Cho Chang was the only guest not mentioned in the beginning of the portion. All the other weapons were taken, so therefore Cho was the starter in the office. She switched weapons with Harry in the kitchen as soon as she knocked him out. Heading towards the library, Cho was tackled by Ron with the wrench. Soon Ron was knocked out by Ginny with the rope in the billiard room. Ginny switched weapons with Ron. Ginny headed towards the hall, but then headed towards the gym - where she was hit by Hermione with the candlestick. 

Hermione heads to the bedrooms, where she is hit by Draco with the lead pipe. If you can remember, only three guests were present to hear the exact value of the slippers - those three people were Hermione, Harry, and Draco. By process of elimination, Draco is now the prime suspect as soon as he knocks out Hermione. Then he hides it in the only room not visited - the Dining Room, and he heads to the kitchen, where he switches weapons with a knocked out Harry - the knife, which Cho had switched for Harry's revolver. 

Draco gave back Maria her slippers as soon as she discovered all the other guests knocked out. Draco was forced to clean up the mess the whole party had made on their escapade of getting the slippers. 

** 

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Send them to me at Hpclue@yahoo.com. See you later! 


End file.
